<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Warm Moments by raspberry_reef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856900">Sharing Warm Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef'>raspberry_reef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red and Green [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Snowed In, originalshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow leaves Red and Green stuck inside but that doesn't bother them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red and Green [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Warm Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was hoping to post this before February ended, but life got in the way. </p>
<p>Thanks so much to the beta for this work @octobot !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frost gathered on the window edge, its crystalline patterns inching toward the center in a natural, enchanting act of vandalism. The thick glass was, in contrast, warm to the touch and kept the raging winter storm far from the minds of Red and Green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sweet scent radiated through the house as Green poured the finished hot chocolate into two mugs. He heard the sound of paper ruffling from the living room and smirked to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfair. At this point, they’re just toying with me.” The latest cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kanto Monthly</span>
  </em>
  <span> was burning in the fireplace, having been tossed by Red. He was displeased yet again with the winner of the popularity poll. Even in the months Green didn’t win, which were few and far between, he always placed higher than Red. It didn’t help that Green had a natural flair for the dramatic, particularly when it came to Red, but Green couldn’t care less about popularity contests aimed at teenage girls.  And according to his queerplatonic partner, aimed at Red as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of fire crackling died down as the last of the magazine turned to ash. “Then maybe you should stop buying them.” He circled the spoon in his drink silently, avoiding clashing with the walls of the mug in a made-up, absentminded game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right,” Red replied, but he and Green both knew Red would be buying the next issue as soon as it came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nuzzle at Green’s leg caused him to clink the spoon, ruining his winning streak. He scowled at the perpetrator near his feet, but it was a meaningless gesture. The Pikachu would not leave until he got what he wanted. Green tossed a few marshmallows towards the door, sending Pika scurrying after them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeding Pika sweets again? Daisy said he eats too much,” Red clicked his tongue to call Pika over and show him what was in his mouth, but the mischievous critter simply ran up the stairs after finishing his treats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll never know.” Green dropped a few more marshmallows into his mug and dumped a handful into Red’s. It didn’t take a professor to know who Pika got his sweet tooth from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green crossed the kitchen into the living room with the two mugs in his hands, already feeling warmer from the fire, though the “fire” could mean multiple things. Red regarded him with an accusatory expression, so Green waited for the three seconds it would take for Red to realize he wasn’t getting his drink that way. Green took a pointed sip of his own hot chocolate for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green watched Red’s face flash from annoyance to pleading, and Green relented,  handing him the mug. And after a sip, he looked a child who got their wish granted by Jirachi. Green hid his self-satisfaction by taking another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you put in extra sugar?” Red asked as if he didn’t already know the answer. Green always indulged his sweet tooth if only to see Red’s eyes light up every time. Red knew this too, but he always asked anyways because Green’s answer would be softened eyes and a slightly asymmetrical smile. A sight Red would never grow tired of seeing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>